


ride on you baby

by LouisCutie



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bottom Isak, Evak sex, Fluff and Smut, Isak rides Even, Jealous Isak, M/M, Porn With Plot, Protective Isak, Rimming, Top Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisCutie/pseuds/LouisCutie
Summary: “Can I-I want . . I wanna try something new,” Isak mumbles, feeling embarrassed. “Yeah, baby? What do you want?” He massages his ass cheeks and leans down to suck more bruises in the soft, doughy flesh. “Wanna um. I wanna ride you.” or Isak gets jealous and rides Even for the first time





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to "Ride" by SoMo while reading! 
> 
> I'm shit. I hope this is bareable to read. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Isak’s mad at Even. Ok. Not mad just frustrated. Even has been hanging out with this second year that Isak’s not too fond of. The two had officially met at Kaffebrenneriet. Isak and Even had gone on a coffee date after school this past Monday and their barista had accidentally spilled Isak’s hot chai latte down his leg.

“Oh shit. I’m so sorry, man,” the guy grabbed a bunch of napkins and shoved them in Isak’s hands.

Isak tried to ignore the searing pain as the low-cal drink seeped through his black skinny jeans, “Uh, it’s - It’s ok.”

The guy sighed and wiped the carmel brown puddle on the table, “Sorry again. Let me grab you another chai latte on the house.”  

Isak grumbled a thanks under his breath, still pissed about his ruined trousers. He looked over at Even and saw him ogle the guy as he walked away.

“Um hello?” Isak waved his hand in front of Even’s face. “Why the fuck are you staring at him like that? He just spilt boiling latte down my leg,” Isak accused, his voice laced with venom.

Even came back from his trance and grabbed Isak’s hand, “Sorry, baby,” He brushed his thumb across the soft skin of Isak’s hand. “I think I know him. I think he’s in my third period.”

Isak was about to ask why that’s so important when the guy came back with a chai latte, Even’s hot white chocolate and a coupon for two free drinks. As the guy set their piping hot drinks on the table Isak glanced at Even and saw him staring at the guy, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Alright, you two enjoy.”

The guy turned to walk away when Even cleared his throat, “Nils?”

He turned back around, “Yeah?” Nils eyebrows furrow. “Wait, you’re Even?”

Even chuckled, “Yeah. We, uh have French together. I sit behind you.”

“Fuck, right!” Nils’ lips perked up into a bright smile, “I can’t believe Ms. Moreau let us watch the raunchy French film!”    

Even laughed, “Yeah! And how that little dog pooped in that girl’s purse! French films are fucked up.”

Isak started to feel uneasy about the whole thing. Even’s a natural flirt. He’s just really charming and nice to everyone and loves to talk. It’s completely harmless but nevertheless causes damage. Even’s told him he’s accidentally led both guys and girls on before without having any romantic feelings towards them.

Isak’s afraid this is exactly what is happening now. He tuned back into their conversation about this supposedly not-appropriate-for-school French film.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Nils smiled optimistically.

Even chuckles, “Yeah see you.”

Isak will hate to admit it but the guy’s not terrible looking. He’s got a sharp jawline (nothing compared to his boyfriend’s), dark charcoal brown hair slicked back, and soft brown eyes. This made Isak irate.

So now it’s Friday and Isak feels as though Even’s hung out with Nils more times this week than him.

After class, Isak walks out to find Even in the courtyard. His smile disappears when he sees Nils with Even deep in conversation. Isak stops and just watches the two for a moment. He can tell Nils is flirting with Even. While venting to Eva about the situation between classes yesterday, Eva told Isak that Chris told her that one of his friends said he knew his ex-boyfriend. A.k.a. He’s gay or at least bisexual. A.k.a he may or may not be itching to get in Even’s pants. A.k.a Isak is irked.

Isak’s blood starts to boil watching his boyfriend laugh at something some other guy said. He clenches his fist and notices that Even is turned away from the prick with his arms crossed over his chest whereas Nils is faced towards Even, his hands swapping the air animatedly as he talks. Yep. Nils totally wants Even’s dick. Isak is definitely jumping to conclusions but he can’t help it.

Isak stares a moment longer when.

_No, no, no, no_

The prick brushes up against Even. His hand coming up to gently squeeze Even’s arm as they both laugh.

_Fuck this_

Isak sprints his way over to the two of them. As soon as Even is in arm’s length, Isak pulls him in and smashes their lips together. Isak wants to show this second year prick that Even’s his and only his. Even responds immediately, wrapping his arms around his back and opening his mouth to let Isak slip his eager tongue in. Isak dominates the kiss. He cups his hands around Even’s cheeks while he alternates between sensually fucking his tongue in and biting Even’s bottom lip viciously. Even groans in the kiss, silently asking for more when Isak pulls off. A wet, filthy sucking noise spurring from their separating lips.

Isak opens his eyes and smirks smugly as he sees a hazy Even with red, puffy lips and half-lidded eyes.

He looks at Nils and sees a mix of anger and disappointment on his face. Isak smiles internally knowing that Even is his. Nils doesn’t stand a chance.  

Even’s eyes are still trained on his boyfriend when Nils coughs awkwardly, “I-I’m gonna go. See you guys around.”

Even pays no attention to Nils as he walks away, “What was that all about?”

Isak ignores him, “Let’s go home.” Without another word Isak grabs his hand and runs them to the bus stop.

While on the bus, the sexual tension is almost unbearable. It’s been almost five days since the last time they’ve had sex and five days to a seventeen-year-old boy with a fucking hot boyfriend is like waiting a lifetime.

The two are standing inches apart. Their body heat is radiating off each other. Isak is biting his lip and squirming. Even breathes heavily, leaning in to nuzzle his nose into Isak’s cheek.

“Want you so bad,” Even whispers in a deep, raspy voice.

Isak gulps audibly. “Gotta wait.”

After the five minute bus ride, the two run to Isak’s apartment.

Instead of heading towards the bedroom, Even leads Isak to the bathroom. He shuts the door behind them and presses Isak up against it. Even takes control of the kiss this time, locking his hand on Isak’s jaw in order to guide his mouth where he wants. Isak likes to submit to Even and Even likes to dominate in the bedroom. It just works for them and makes their sex life all the more amazing and sexy and hot.

They both start ripping each other’s clothes off and hop in the steaming shower. Making out naked while scorching water rains down is much hotter than Isak has ever imagined. Their kiss turns messy and wet in a split second. Their bodies press up against each other, their cocks brushing. “Ahh, fuck!” Isak hisses when Even reaches down, lines up their cocks and starts to jerk them both off. “Don’t, don’t want to come yet.”

Even presses a soft kiss to Isak’s lips before dropping their cocks and trailing his hand around to Isak’s backside. He squeezes a palmful of cheek while licking into Isak’s mouth. Isak whimpers and squirms and keens. All he can do it take, take, take what Even is giving to him.

“Nghh, Even.” Even’s forefinger finds Isak’s hole and starts circling the rim gently, just playing. Isak bites his lip and Even looks devilishly. He knows Isak’s rim is unusually sensitive. That just playing with his fingers can get him whining and begging to come.

After a less than a minute, Isak can’t take it anymore. He whines and clings to Even, “Please. Bed.”

Even chuckles and wraps his arms around Isak’s torso, “Okay, baby.” He shuts off the water and grabs a towel from the rack beside the shower. Even starts drying his boy off. He pats Isak’s face, down his middle, his legs, arms, and backside. “Want you to get out a bottle of lube and a condom and lie down on the bed. I’ll be in in a minute.” Even presses a sweet kiss to Isak’s lips before he sends him off. While Isak busies himself with his tasks, Even takes the time to dry off.

After tossing the used towels into the hamper, Even saunters to Isak’s bedroom. He opens the door and freezes. Isak is lying face-first with his ass in the air. He’s quietly mewling, asking for his boyfriend’s cock.

Even admires Isak’s body for a good thirty seconds before crawling on top of the bed. He positions himself so his cock rubs against Isak’s crack. “Want me to fuck you like this, baby? Hmm?” He latches his hands onto Isak’s cheeks, pulling them apart to see his bare tiny, pink hole flutter as it’s engulfed in cool air.

“Yes, please. Been waiting all week.” Isak whines again. His mind clouds thinking about the long week he had to endure. “Had to see you with that prick Nils. Got me so ma-ahh!” Even drips cool lube over his hole and smears it in with his fingers. He dribbles more lube on his fingers before slowly pushing his middle finger in. He slides the second digit in and starts fucking in and out to tease him while sucking bruises into his left ass cheek.

“Yeah, darling? Jealous that I was spending time with another man?” Even smirks and pushes his finger in all the way, feeling around for his prostate.

Isak moans loud when Even prods at his prostate. Finger-fucking his hole slowly, Even asks, “Hmm, that why you kissed me so damn good? Wanted to show him I’m yours?”

“Y-yes. He was too close to you,” Isak muffles out.

Even smirks as he picks up the pace and adds another finger. Isak is always so fucking tight that Even makes sure to spend extra time opening him up. When they had sex for the first time at the hotel, Even spent nearly an hour fingering him. It was Isak’s first time so Even wanted to make sure he was as loose and as comfortable as possible. Even after fingering Isak for that long, he was still so damn tight and had clamped Even’s cock like a delicious, warm vice.

“Ready, please. I’m ready,” Isak moans and starts squirming.

“Okay, baby.” Even pulls his fingers out and grabs the condom, ripping it open with his teeth and rolling it onto his hard cock. He rubs his cockhead over Isak’s hole, about to slip in when.

“Wait.”

Even stills immediately. “Yeah, darling?”

“Can I-I want . . I wanna try something new,” Isak mumbles, feeling embarrassed.

“Yeah, baby? What do you want?” He massages his cheeks and leans down to suck more bruises in the soft, doughy flesh. Even’s always had a slight obsession with his boyfriend’s bum. He always favored doggystyle over missionary because he relishes looking down at Isak’s pale ass on display and seeing his cock slide in and out of his hole. Isak’s bum is small but perky and exceedingly soft and squishy. Even would love to just worship it for hours if he could.

“Wanna um. I wanna ride you.”

Even groans. “Fuck, yeah. Shit, baby of course you can.” This is definitely new. Even drops his thoughts about Isak’s ass and thinks about how he’ll look on top of him. Even’s cock grows impossibly harder. He rolls to his back and watches as Isak moves to straddle him.

Isak looks behind him and grabs Even’s cock, guiding it to his hole. He sinks down slowly. It’s a tight fit and Even can see it on Isak’s face that his hole is being torn apart. “Take your time baby, don’t want to hurt you.”

“Ahh,” Isak breathes harshly and tries to get used to Even’ big cock pulsating inside of him. He takes a couple minutes before easing down all the way so his ass rests against Even’s thighs.

“Fuuuuck, you feel so tight around me, babe. So good.” Even holds onto Isak’s hips to help support him.

After Isak’s hole adjusts fully, he moves up so only the tip of Even’s cock remains inside then sinks back down. “Nghh, it’s good,” Isak stammers out while bouncing on top of his boyfriend.

Even and Isak have been pretty traditional so far in bed. They’ve only had sex doggystyle or missionary position and their non-intercourse activities have only included handjobs and blowjobs. Even’s very open-minded about trying new things and knowing that Isak is open to new things (especially riding him) too makes him wonder if Isak would ever want to try topping. Even pushes those thoughts away for a different day because right now there’s a gorgeous boy on top of him, fucking him into oblivion.

Isak’s whimpering and gasping short breaths of air. He circles his hips trying to find his prostate.

Even see Isak’s having trouble finding his prostate so he bucks his hips up experimentally. Bingo.

“Ahh, Even there, there. Please,” Isak cries out.

Even smirks smugly. He fucks his hips up, the tip of his cock poking Isak’s bundle of nerves with each thrust.

Even looks up and sees his beautiful boy. Isak’s hair is half dry, messy and tangled. There’s a light sheen of sweat sweeping his body making him glow. His mouth is hung open as breathy moans fill the humid air. His eyes are squeezed shut and his eyebrows are crinkled in absolute pleasure. He has never looked more beautiful.

“So good, baby. Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Even’s close. He spreads his legs and plants his feet on the bed for leverage. Even tightens his grip on Isak’s hips and starts thrusting brutally into him. Isak sobs and leans forward, resting his body on top of his boyfriend. Even moves his hands to knead Isak’s ass. He bucks his hips fast as he feels himself let go. Hot cum spurts out of him and into the condom. “Isak, fuck!” Even bites Isak’s shoulder while catching his breath.

After taking a ten second rest, Even realizes Isak hasn’t come yet. He flips them over with unsurprising strength -- Isak has a small, little body and Even goes lifting every once in awhile. “Wanna try something new too.” He eases out of Isak’s hole gently and rips off the condom, tying it and throwing it in the waste basket next to the bed. “Turn over.”

Isak gasps, knowing what Even wants to do. He gets on his hand and knees, pushing his eager ass into the air. He buries his head into his pillow and breathes in harshly. The room smells like sweat and sex and it turns Isak on even more. His cock is hard and about to burst. Wants to burst. Needs to burst. Isak wiggles his ass in anticipation while his hole clenches desperately.

Even leans down, blowing cool air at his hole. “This okay?”

“Yeah, Even plea-” Isak’s begging cuts off in a cry as Even’s tongue finally meets his hole. He cries out and buries his face in his pillow. He’s never felt anything like this before. The sensation is foreign but very welcome as it fogs his brain with immeasurable pleasure.  

Even’s mumbling out something but his voice is muffled as he goes to town on Isak’s ass. First he kitten licks, just searching and tasting the unchartered territory. After familiarizing himself, he moves his mouth fully around Isak’s rim and sucks. Hard. “Taste so good, baby. Love it. Love you,” Even whispers deliciously while his face stayed buried in Isak’s ass.

Soon Isak feels mixed beads of spit and lube roll from his hole down to his aching balls. White-hot pleasure shoots to his cock. Isak knows he’s not going to last much longer. “Ahh, Even, I-I’m close. Gonna come.” Isak bites the soft plush of the pillow when Even start to pump his cock in slow, steady strokes. Isak shakes and comes hard with a loud sob of his boyfriend's name.

Even licks him through his orgasm. He presses one last soft kiss to Isak’s hole before pulling away to kiss up his spine. Isak’s come stains his skin as he collapses on top of the bed, his face still buried in the pillow. Even smiles and moves up to cuddle him. “Was that okay?”

Isak turns to face Even. He admires his face for a bit before asserting, “Baby. That was the best sex we’ve had. Ever. Ten out of ten. Five stars.”

Even agrees and they both laugh. Even leans in to kiss Isak, “Well then, guess next time there’ll be big shoes to fill.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Oh it’s definitely a challenge.”

Isak grins wickedly, “Challenge accepted.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? 
> 
> Let me know if you want more/what you want! Requests? Suggestions? 
> 
> kudos/comments are greatly appreciated :)
> 
> evenheartsisak.tumblr.com
> 
> xxx


End file.
